Wannabe Hero
Hearty |Tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = Frenzy |Abilities = When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 7 to play, and has 6 /1 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability adds the amount of health the Zombie Hero has to this Zombie's health when he is played. Statistics *'Class: '''Hearty *'Tribe: Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Frenzy ' *'''Ability: When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. *'Set - Rarity: '''Premium - Legendary Card description ''He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies With If placed when you have 7 and have not lost any health, he potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie (as he gains 20 , making him reach 21 ). Take in mind that this zombie could potentially be extremely weak if the player's hero is badly damaged, being as low as 2 (the lowest possible health for this zombie). The best hero to use this is The Smash, as he has access to many Gargantuar zombies, and the fact he has the most healing methods of any zombie hero. Nurse Gargantuar can easily get some health back, or in a pinch, Nibble can get some health back as well. Playing as Rustbolt, Wizard Gargantuar can give him Bullseye 'as well, allowing him to smash through plants that block his way and land a Bullseye strike at the hero. Being a Hearty zombie, players who use him have access to healing cards such as Medic or Heroic Health. If your hero is damaged, it is recommended to play these before you play Wannabe Hero to maximize his ability. If your hero is at or near full health, play this as fast as possible. You can use Flag Zombies to play this earlier in the game before your hero takes more damage. You can also use Gargologists to play this even earlier in the game when you have more health. Against You can use plants with more than 6 health to defend against this for this has 'Frenzy which lets him plow through plants with less health. He can also be dealt with using any combos that neutralize their target regardless of , the most common one being: Bounce. Other counters include tricks that destroy zombies instantly regardless of health such like Lawnmower, Squash, Devour, or tricks that transform Wannabe Hero like Transmogrify or Goatify. The player has two ways to counter the Wannabe Hero. High offense and high defense. High offense involves deploying plants that have enough to destroy the Wannabe Hero in only a few turns, such as a powered Super-Phat Beets. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants to have them tank the damage and steadily wear down the Wannabe Hero, such as Soul Patch. Just make sure that he does not successfully destroy a plant, as this will allow him to attack again, potentially setting off a fatal chain reaction if most of the player's plants are weak enough. One of the most deadly situations this zombie can be used is in missions. For example, missions when the opposing zombie hero has more than usual. This can lead to a Wannabe Hero having over 21 . Using the strategies above are the player's best method for destroying this. Gallery WannabeStat.png|Wannabe Hero's statistics WannabeNewCard.PNG|Card Trivia *His description and overall appearance references Super Brainz. **Ironically, he cannot actually be summoned directly by Super Brainz though he can still be summoned via Portal Technician. *If one looks closely, the Imp on him has nose holes in his mask. However, he does not have nose holes in his mask. *He is the only legendary zombie on the Multiplayer menu. *His name, Wannabe Hero, can be seen as wanna-be-hero, as this zombie seems to be trying to look like Super Brainz, a superhero. **This may also explain why he gets the hero's health after placing him. Category:Zombies Category:Hearty zombies Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Premium cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Legendary zombies